


Prompt 7: Sugar

by LadyArinn



Series: Februrary 2020 Daily Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, assholes in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArinn/pseuds/LadyArinn
Summary: People have questions about Stiles and Peter's relationship, and Stiles frankly doesn't have the time for them.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Februrary 2020 Daily Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621495
Comments: 20
Kudos: 384





	Prompt 7: Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Life got away from me a bit over this weekend, so I'm running behind on the prompts but hopefully I'll catch up soon!

Coming at their relationship from the outside looking in, Stiles knows it isn’t precisely  _ traditional,  _ to say the least. It wasn’t every day you came across a couple with a twenty year age difference who always called each other insults in lieu of pet names and who would swear up and down they detested the other person, only to find out they’d been together three years and that the suggestion of breaking up with one another is just met with a general air of “Why would I?”

Stiles knew that was where this man was coming from, a changeling, who had liked Peter’s face and ass and had decided that since he and Stiles never seemed to get along, all he had to do was capture the weakling human attached to the werewolf and get him to agree to break up with Peter, and then they would ride off into the sunset and life happily ever after.

Shitiest torturer Stiles had ever had to deal with, and he was whiny on top of it.

“You don’t even like him!” The man had exclaimed after two hours of annoying Stiles to try and get him to break off his relationship, “Why don’t you just  _ stop  _ and finally be happy?”

He didn’t tell the man that  _ of course _ he liked Peter, he liked his sarcasm and wit and the way the other man would sometimes fall asleep while they were reading together in bed at night and then slowly tip over so that he was resting on Stiles’ shoulder, showing trust in a way that words never could. He liked the way Peter was secretly into The Bachelor after Stiles had forced him to watch a season with him, so now they always made sure to be home on Monday nights to watch it together. He liked the cologne he wore, the smell of his hair, and the feel of his facial hair on his throat when the man nuzzled in close.

He goddamned loved the man, but no one deserved that knowledge but Peter. That was  _ theirs  _ and no one else's. 

“Because fuck you, that’s why.” Stiles sniffed, spitting out the small mouthful of blood he had and snickering at the way the changeling recoiled. Really, the guy’s hits were so soft it was laughable, but Stiles had accidentally bit into his cheek with one of the “punches” and so now the other man was probably thinking he was doing a better job at this torture thing than he actually was.

“But I’m being serious! Name one thing you like about him, just one! All you guys do is complain about each other and no one even knows why you’re together. I asked!” His voice was so grating and annoying, and Stiles just wanted this to be over with. He would have broken himself out, but apparently no matter how incompetent the other man was at torture he was actually really good at tying knots. 

“If I tell you one, will you let me go?” Stiles sighed, and the other man earnestly nodded. He probably meant it too, since he was the  _ absolute  _ worst at this. “Peter knows the exact amount of sugar I like in my coffee. No one else in my entire life has ever gotten that right except him, and he makes it perfectly for me every morning. Oh, and his dick too.”

The other man blinks dumbly at him.

“That’s two. Are you going to, you know, let me go now?” He prompted. The other man sighed heavily and trudged around to begin undoing Stiles’ binds.

“I still don’t get it.” The man muttered, struggling for a moment with his perfectly done knots. “You can’t have a relationship based off of just that.”

“Watch me, Dr. Phil.” Stiles said, annoyed at the way the ropes had started to tighten a bit for his fumbling.

“I’m just say-” He was cut off with a choke, and Stiles struggled to twist as far as he could from here he was fixed to the chair to see that Peter was holding the now struggling changeling up by his throat, blood trickling from where his claws had pierced skin. The werewolf growled, eyes flaring terrifying blue, and the other man whimpered.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Hey asshole, drop him for a second and get me out of this chair, will you? My ass is sore and not in the fun way.” Stiles snapped, and Peter growled at him before tossing the changeling across the warehouse and into the wall so that he hit the cement loudly, falling to the floor unconscious. 

“And thanks for taking forever, by the way. Just warms my heart to know it takes you two hours to figure out I’m missing.”

“Oh, I realised you weren’t around sooner than that but I took a few minutes to enjoy the silence before coming.” Peter snipped back, easily cutting through the ropes with his claws.

He takes a moment to look over the younger man, happy to see he looks barely touched, though furious that he had been touched at all. With a growl he turns, ready to leap over and tear the changeling’s throat out, but Stiles’ hand on his arm stops him.

“Not that I wouldn’t  _ love  _ to watch you kill that dick-weasel, but Bachelor in Paradise starts tonight and I don’t want to miss it. So let’s go, yeah?”

They share a heavy look for a moment, then the werewolf sighs and helps his boyfriend up and to the car.

He did love Bachelor in Paradise, and it would be a shame to miss it after all.


End file.
